Question: Determine if the graph of the equation below is a parabola, circle, ellipse, hyperbola, point, line, two lines, or empty.

$x^2 - 50y^2 - 10x + 25 = 0$
Explanation: Completing the square in $x$ gives \[ (x - 5)^2 - 50y^2 = 0. \]Rearranging and taking square roots, we get \[ x-5 = \pm 5y\sqrt{2}. \]We see that this defines $\boxed{\text{two lines}}$, namely $x = 5+ 5y\sqrt{2}$ and $x = 5-5y\sqrt{2}$.